


Своя сказка

by harigane



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Вакана стала менеджером</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ladies & Gentlemen Fest 2013; фанфик навеялся найденной дополнительной информацией по канону.

Стены старшей школы Оджо такие высокие и массивные, что Вакане становится не по себе, когда она подходит к ним близко. Кохару вдруг остро осознает насколько же она все-таки маленькая.  
Атмосфера тут такая величественная, что возникает ощущение, что ты должен быть как минимум какого-то благородного рода, чтобы просто попасть сюда.  
Ну, по крайней мере, так кажется Вакане поначалу. Вскоре это впечатление вдребезги разбивают звонкие и шумные голоса школьников, толпящихся у входа в здание. Кажется, они зазывают первоклассников к себе в клубы.  
Кохару торопится пройти мимо них, смущенно шарахаясь от всех, кто пытается с ней заговорить и бормоча что-то вроде: "Н-нет... С-спасибо, я потом...".  
Сначала ей нужно хотя бы немного осмотреться и привыкнуть к школе.  
  
Вакана очень любит сказки. Ведь жизнь у нее настолько серая и безысходная, что в них она находит свое единственное спасение. Она так старалась поступить сюда именно по этой причине.  
"Где же связь между старшей школой Оджо и сказками?" - спросите вы. А вот для Кохару все ясно как день. Старшая школа Оджо очень похожа на средневековый европейский замок, и тут можно легко почувствовать себя настоящей принцессой на крохотное мгновение, просто потому что сама обстановка располагает. И этого для Ваканы достаточно.  
Однако сейчас определенно не время размышлять об этом. Ей нужно скорее найти свой класс и придумать, что она будет говорить во время знакомства с одноклассниками.  
  
Время в школе пролетает быстро и незаметно, и Кохару даже не сразу понимает, что ее первый день в Оджо, полный потрясений и маленьких радостных моментов, подходит к концу.  
Вакане совершенно не хочется возвращаться домой. Ей очень нравится здесь, среди этих могучих стен. Здесь она чувствует себя защищенной от всех забот внешнего мира.  
Однако ничего не поделаешь, ей придется отсюда уйти.  
Обойдя всю школу вокруг, Кохару с огромной неохотой идет домой. С каждым шагом прочь от стен своего волшебного замка она будто теряет полученную там броню по кусочкам.  
Когда Вакана переступает порог дома, реальность наваливается на нее знакомыми запахами и голосами родителей.  
Кохару быстро идет в свою комнату и старается не расплакаться, пока переодевается в домашнее.  
Нет, так определенно не может продолжаться. Почему, ну почему они так с ней поступают?! Она же поступила в такую замечательную старшую школу... почему они все равно заставляют ее помогать им вне зависимости от того, что происходит?!  
Мысль о школьных клубах неожиданно пронзает ее как стрела, выпущенная меткой рукой. Вакана замирает на долгую томительную секунду, а потом, нервно облизнув губы, твердо обещает себе, что завтра же вступит в какой-нибудь из них. Не важно, в какой именно, лишь бы это позволило ей подольше не появляться дома.  
Она слишком устала от будничной суеты в овощной лавке.  
  
На следующий день принятое решение тихо тлеет внутри нее, добавляя решимости, однако, у Кохару никак не получается определиться с клубом, и она в растерянности смотрит на доску объявлений с расклеенными на ней плакатами и листовками. Что же делать?  
Поддавшись порыву, Вакана на миг закрывает глаза, неосознанно сложив руки возле груди, будто молясь кому-то... и тут вдруг в нее кто-то врезается. Кохару испуганно отлетает в сторону, широко распахнув глаза, а столкнувшийся с ней старшеклассник поправляет очки на носу и удивленно взирает на нее сверху вниз.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста, я тебя не заметил, - извиняется он.  
Вакане стыдно. Она сама виновата, что встала посреди коридора, но просит прощения почему-то старшеклассник, а не она. Кохару съеживается под его взглядом и быстро отворачивается к доске объявлений. У нее горят щеки, и она в совершеннейшем смятении.  
Помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны. Вакана вдруг замечает рыцаря на белом коне на одном из плакатов, и это мгновенно отвлекает ее от неловкости. Она смотрит на него как завороженная. Рисунок такой четкий, что кажется, что он сейчас сойдет с плаката и поскачет по коридору, потрясая копьем. Кохару невольно улыбается, представив это, а потом читает написанное на плакате.  
Клуб американского футбола?.. Как же так? Там ей точно делать нечего.  
Вакана чувствует себя преданной, но рыцарь укоризненно смотрит на нее с листа, призывая дочитать до конца.  
Им требуется менеджер? А чем вообще занимаются менеджеры в спортивных клубах?..  
Кохару не знает. Но ей ведь никто не запрещает спросить, верно?  
Она поворачивается, собираясь пойти к выбранному клубу... и снова пугается. Старшеклассник, оказывается, никуда не ушел, а все это время стоял неподалеку и ждал, когда она снова обратит на него внимание.  
\- Ты первогодка, да? - доброжелательно улыбаясь, уточняет он. - И еще не выбрала клуб? Ты случайно не хочешь стать менеджером клуба американского футбола? Тебя вроде бы заинтересовал наш плакат...  
Его улыбка почему-то заставляет Вакану нервничать больше, чем его наблюдательность.  
\- Да, я хочу попробовать, - осторожно кивает она, - а что нужно делать?..  
\- Пойдем, я тебе все расскажу и покажу! - явно обрадовавшись, говорит старшеклассник.  
Рыцарь салютует Кохару копьем с плаката, и ей кажется, что он улыбается, но под забралом не видно.  
  
Теперь у Ваканы новые заботы, но она с полным правом может возвращаться домой затемно и не помогать родителям.  
В клубе она пока чувствует себя кем-то вроде Золушки, но это ее ничуть не расстраивает. Обязанности менеджера много лучше бесконечной возни с овощами. Да и к тому же у нее теперь есть люди, которые искренне ценят ее помощь. И пусть она не очень разбирается в американском футболе, она все силы приложит, чтобы просто позаботиться о них. Сейчас Кохару живет в своей собственной сказке. И пусть найти принца, согласного взять ее в жены, ей не светит, никто не мешает ей жить долго и счастливо, будучи менеджером Белых Рыцарей.


End file.
